1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to vehicle security systems and, more specifically, to individual parts and a system for remotely disconnecting and disabling any or all of a plurality of systems of a vehicle to prevent starting of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous vehicle security systems have been provided in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,345,554; 5,024,186; 5,184584; and 5,641,999 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
A remotely controlled engine starter and protective system, particularly for engine driven vehicles, in which a remotely located radio transmitter is utilized to initiate energization of the starter motor; a first timer opens the starter circuit if the engine does not start in approximately ten seconds, and if the engine starts, a second timer is operative to stop the engine after approximately ten minutes. Protective features are also provided to cut off power to the starter motor and ignition system in the event that the engine speed reaches a preset overspeed level; the vehicle is physically moved in a forward or reverse direction; automatically initiate starting of the engine when the ambient temperature falls below a preset level; cut off the system and prevent restarting for a period of 5 seconds, when the engine RPM is less than a preset level for a period of one second; cut off power to the starter motor when a preset running RPM of the engine is obtained; and delay energization of accessories for a period of 30 seconds after a starting operation is successfully initiated.
This invention pertains to features which are to be incorporated into remote automobile starter units. These features include a diagnostic system to aid in the installation of a remote automobile starter unit. Another aspect is a security feature which ensures that a vehicle is not driven away by an unauthorized driver after it has been remotely started. Another aspect is a feature which prevents a remote automobile starter unit from being functionally placed in automobiles with manual transmissions.
An electrical system for bypassing the anti-theft system of a vehicle such that the engine can be started with a remote control. In particular, this is a system which allows the operator of a vehicle to start the vehicle from a remote location without having the key in the ignition and without alarming the vehicle's anti-theft device. Activation of the remote control which throws a switch, bypasses the normal key dependent ignition circuitry. A potentiometer in the bypass loop mimics the resistance pellet embedded in the ignition key, which is normally required for engaging the engine without alarming the anti-theft device. Other portions of an anti-theft system can also be bypassed if desired.
A vehicle ignition key device directly activates a rotary switch by a rotation-driving mechanism remotely driven by an external control signal for stopping the engine of the vehicle. The device is further useful as a burglar-proof device. A rotary switch can be placed in OFF, ON and START positions by key operation, and a rotation-driving mechanism activates the switch in each of the positions by receiving an externally dispatched signal. Further, this device is constructed for use as the burglar-proof device by being provided with a vehicle speed detector and a mode switch for burglar-proofing.